


Books of Blood

by ElnaK



Series: Books of Blood [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Book Cover, Cover, Gen, cover for a serie of one-shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElnaK/pseuds/ElnaK
Summary: The front cover of the book where I keep my TVD one-shots is unsurprisingly bloodied





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just the cover I put on ff.net for "Books of Blood", where I will put every TVD one-shot. It's not much, really, just a background book cover, a title, a clipped image, all that put with various opacities and a few effects.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And another one

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, if someone knows how to center the image, I'd be happy to get advices.


End file.
